gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwi Yeong
Gwi Yeong, the Geumjeok King ( 귀영, Geumjeog-wang Gwiyeong), known by those in the Naeseonhyang as Lord Miruk (미륵님, Mileug-nim), was one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Heavenly Destruction Sect under the "Heavenly Destroyer", Dokgo Ryong. Appearance & Personality Gwi Yeong was always seen wearing an enshrouding blue hooded robe that covered his entire body and head with and his wrists were bandage-wrapped. Underneath his hood, his grotesquely scarred and disfigured face could be seen. Gwi Yeong appeared to be repentant for the actions he committed prior to becoming Lord of the Naeseonhyang and lived a humble quiet life ever since. He took care of those who were seriously injured, even if they were after his life. He also disliked others getting involved in issues and problems that involved only him. Gwi Yeong appeared to welcome death by Gang Ryong's hand after discovering that he was the Heavenly Destroyer's disciple. Image Gallery History Gwi Yeong was one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Heavenly Destruction Sect. At some point after the sect's conquering of the murim, he and the other three betrayed the Heavenly Destroyer but then supposedly died due to in-fighting between them.Prologue However, in truth, he went into hiding and after a while became the well-loved and heavily respected Lord of the Naeseonhyang (내선향, Naeseonhyang). At some point, he encountered Wang Eungi and ended up giving him another reason to live after the latter tried to assassinate him.Chapter 61 Plot Stirring After hearing of the capture of a spy from the Baekma Valley, Gwi Yeong saw a chained up Gha Woobok. Telling his men to unchain him, Gha Woobok informed him that the Heavenly Destroyer's disciple was looking for him before grabbing Gwi Yeong's arm tightly. Knocking Woobok away, he told his men to chain Woobok back up before leaving. Wild Dogs He was seen briefly, alerted to the end of Gang Ryong's battle with Sa Paecheon. Gwi Yeong quickly saved Ryong and brought him to a remote location where he tended to the young boy's injuries. He was later seen watching over the boy's residence when Ryong eventually woke up. Gwi Yeong Downplaying and avoiding the issue of the Heavenly Destroyer's disciple coming for him, Gwi Yeong secretly went out to meet Gang Ryong again. Checking on and complimenting Ryong's recuperative speed, he was accused of being Gwi Yeong the Geumjeok King which he confirmed. Asking what of it, he and Ryong move away to a deserted clearing in the forest. Conversing with Ryong about the other Heavenly Kings (who he claimed to have killed already), his past and after a final long preamble, Gwi Yeong and Gang Ryong began their fight. However after only a few clashes, Gwi Yeong stopped in seeming exhaustion while coughing up blood. Continuing, Ryong easily took advantage in the fight, knocking him back. Gwi Yeong asked why he was hesitating to finish the fight and Ryong replied that he would show him how he'd kill them when suddenly the Naeseonhyang's guards arrive ready to protect their lord. Being reluctantly escorted away, the villagers of the Naeseonhyang also arrived, throwing stones at Ryong. Annoyed at the situation, Gwi Yeong told them all to leave as Gang Ryong was his guest but, with them reluctant to go back without him, he silently bargained with Ryong for an extra three days to settle things. Gwi Yeong then left with the village. Gwi Yeong told the people of the Naeseonhyang not to get involved in his business as Gang Ryong was his guest and not an assassin. In the evening, because his followers had gone against his wishes, Gwi Yeong was forced to subdue some of his own men and rush over to where the rest of his guards had gone to fight Ryong Ryong. Reaching them and seeing them all knocked out, Ryong goaded Gwi Yeong into attacking by threatening to erase everything to do with him including the people of the Naeseonhyang. Launching himself at Ryong, the latter effortlessly parried the attack and struck Gwi Yeong in the chest with a strong palm strike. Hearing Ryong resolving to himself that he'd be able to kill him, Gwi Yeong asked why he hadn't done so yet, getting told to shut up in the process. With Ryong flaring his ki powerfully enough to floor Gwi Yeong again, the young gosu ended up destroying the area, without killing anyone, and leaving before Gwi Yeong could regain consciousness. Waking up to this revelation, he wondered why Gang Ryong was unable to kill him despite being able to do so at any point. Retelling this story to Mak Sapyeong, the latter struggled to believe his words and noted than neither Hwan Sa or First Brother would believe it. Assuring that he had only told the truth and that made them even, Mak Sapyeong revealed that he knew of Gwi Yeong's exploits in saving Gang Ryong after the young gosu's titanic battle. Realizing how Mak Sapyeong had found out, Gwi Yeong tried to attack but was thrown out of his residence where he saw the corpses of his former subordinates and sensed the destruction of the rest of the Naeseonhyang. Enraged at Mak Sapyeong, he tried to attack his former comrade before being impaled and killed by the man's subordinates. Powers & Abilities Dokgo Ryong noted that he was the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings, both in terms of inner ki and in the mastery of the Twelve Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques, adding that if it wasn't for that incident, he would have been the most likely to succeed him.Chapter 81 Due to this, Gwi Yeong was an extremely powerful combatant in his prime, though his power has waned since the fall of the Heavenly Destruction Sect. Despite this, he is still quite powerful. Gwi Yeong's ki was described as feeling like a rocky mountain harbouring a brooding volcano, seeming calm but with an enormous explosive power lurking beneath. Mak Sapyeong noted that he was an impressive opponent, able to almost push the River Dragon Armour to its breaking point with his Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques,Chapter 108 though Hyeol Bi noted that Gwi Yeong could not have been at full strength during their encounter.Chapter 116 Due to an unknown injury he had sustained at some point, Gwi Yeong was unable to use the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques in quick succession without causing great fatigue and coughing up blood.Chapter 82 Silent Communication: Gwi Yeong was somehow able to have a full non-verbal conversation with Gang Ryong using a yet unknown mean. Quotes *(To Wang Eungi) "If you wish to throw away your life anyway... why not live a bit longer... until you understand the meaning of those words?" *(To Gang Ryong) "I have no intention of going easy on an assassin who's after my life because of what happened with the Heavenly Destruction Sect in the past." Alternate Translations *Giyoung, the Gold Crimson King (LINE) *Maitreya (LINE) Notes & Trivia *The name Gwi Yeong adopted after becoming leader of the Naeseonhyang, "Miruk", refers to a Buddha who will appear on Earth in the future. Often considered a saviour of sorts by the general populace, many people have claimed to be his incarnation in East Asia. *Gwi Yeong was referred to as "Second Brother" by Mak Sapyeong, who also mentioned that he used to serve under Gwi Yeong as his junior.Chapter 86 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Gosu (The Master)